Ranma
Ranma, aka DJ Ranma S, has been a long time Orange Lounge Radio listener since 2002 - 03. He is one of the Chat Room moderators. Info * Gender: Male * Location: New York * Listener since: 2002-03 * Favorite Anime(s): Ranma 1/2, Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer * Favorite Game(s): Dance Dance Revolution, Rival Schools History Orignally Ranma was in the chat room under his standard name, DJ Ranma S. Only recently on IRC did he switch back to Ranma. The name DJ Ranma S goes back to 2000-2001 when he made compilation anime and video game mix cds. Also, the name comes from his favorite anime Ranma 1/2, since the main character's name is Ranma Saotome. He stumbled upon the chat through his longtime friend, Nabikchan, aka Rychan. Since then, he has listened just about every single Sunday night except when work, conventions, and being stuck on dial-up has prevented him from listening. Ranma is a known cosplayer on the East Coast, primarily in the New York City Area. Orange Lounge Radio Back in 2006 on a blog post, Ranma, along with a few friends, met Rob Roberts at 8 on the Break, where an In The Groove tournament was being held. After meeting up, they traveled to a friend's house for DDR and then later to a good old fashioned Jersey Diner. In 2007, DJ Ranma S, along with a few other listeners from the OLRmy, met up with Rob at Nintendo World, where they played some games and had Teriyaki Boy for lunch. On Memorial Day Weekend of that year, Ranma traveled to the West Coast for Fanime to meet up with Rob Roberts, Dark Sakura aka Jamie Sommers, and LOKI for fun and chaos. He also met other listeners of the show such as gs68. Then in the summer, along with ssj100matt, Sephiroth1215, PoPanda, Jayveemon, and thelegendofzaku met up with Rob again at Nintendo World to meet and hang out. Later they went to Dave & Busters for lunch and gaming. Afterwards they traveled to downtown Manhattan to check out the scenery. They went to Video Games NY, a local gaming shop known for their huge retro games collection. While there, Ranma found The Guardian Legend, Rob's #1 game of all time there for the NES. Inspired by OLR, Ranma started Anime Jam Session, a podcast about anime and cosplay, early in 2007. A few episodes were produced. During this time, he submitted Anime Jam Session to OLR in hopes it would be picked up for internet syndication. At the end of 2007, he recruited Kuro Usagi as a co-host where they would do a weekly podcast. In the beginning of 2008, as plans were falling together to have the show on the air, everything was abruptly halted and then cancelled due to the fact that Live365 increased the rates. As Orange Lounge Radio moved to All Games, their podcast is now aired Saturday afternoons at 7PM EST on Disengenious Radio every two weeks. Ranma also contributes via the Skypeline with convention reports featuring game room, game merchandise, and gaming cosplays. In 2008, Ranma visited the OLR Studios and was on a live show with Rob Roberts, Dark Sakura, and LOKI this summer as a guest, along with RicePrincess, Drewnami, and Dark Tetsuya. Inside Jokes * Ranma is generally known as "the angry black man" of OLR when calling into Travis Donovan Live, STFU/DMNsanity, and/or Under Sedation Live 4.0/5.0. * Ranma participates in Drewball along with DMN, ssj100matt, and DarkTetsuya. Game Consoles owned/co-owned by Ranma 1st/2nd Generation *Atari 2600 3rd Generation * Nintendo Entertainment System (1st revision) * SEGA Master System * Nintendo Game Boy 4th Generation * Super NES (original and 2nd revision) * SEGA Genesis * Nintendo Game Boy Pocket / Color 5th Generation * Sony PlayStation (original and 2nd revision) * Nintendo Game Boy Advance 6th Generation * SEGA Dreamcast * Sony PlayStation 2 (slim model) 7th Generation * Nintendo Wii * Nintendo DS/DS Lite * Xbox 360 External Links * Anime Jam Session Podcast * Disengenious Radio * OLR Website * Facebook Profile Category:Listeners